Warriors of Darkness-Teaser ficlets
by ODST-Edward Buck
Summary: A series of teasers for a story I'm writing, no definite schedule for when the story or the teasers will be posted. Sorry if it take a little bit, and I'm thinking somewhere between 3 and 5 teasers


**AN**-This is going to be a combo of halo and star wars snippets, maybe three or four. Unknown time for the next snippet and definite unknown for the actual story... This is supposed to be a series of teasers for the actual story. Um, sorry for taking so long, I rewrote and edited so many times.

I know someone will say say it, I know AIs couldn't communicate through thought, with the armor's wearers. I was going with it being a side-effect of this specialized experimental armor. Also, I figured an AI is based off of a brain, why cant they replicate neural signals? Which is how you operate the armor... Um, hmmm. I will try to stay as cannon as possible, so in parts like this (obviously not cannon, no one tried to rescue Halsey here.) I make it so it doesn't effect actual cannon almost at all. Which will be shown in the story.

_Enjoy? and all the other usuals_

**September 12th, 2552 (Military Calendar)**

**Somewhere in the Eridanus System – Outer Colonies**

The _UNSC Trenton_ hummed softly as it exited slipspace, drifting gracefully towards an asteroid called Eridanus Secondus. It easily maneuvered through the remains of Covenant Cruiser floating near the asteroid, and the Captain's voice soon filled the bridge. "Lieutenant Hall, push the engines to maximum burn and point us toward the asteroid. Julia, get every gun online and prepared to fire. Commander, I want a bird prepped and ready to launch in five."

"Yes ma'am," they responded in unison. Their fingers tapping the displays with lightning speed, as they carried out her orders.

"Captain, our long range sensors are picking up a Covenant slipspace rupture! Enemy ETA in twenty minutes, your orders?" The navigations officer shouted, his voice alarmed but steady.

"Keep all stealth systems online and ignore any hails you receive. Put her in geosynchronous orbit above the base and open the ventral hangar. I'm going in with a squad and extracting our target." She moved towards the door on the bridge, but paused when she heard footsteps.

"You think I'm leaving you unprotected ma'am?" A Marine said from behind her, and she smiled in return. Corporal Peter Harland was the only Marine that regularly came to the bridge. He served as the Captain's second-in-command, and was always eager to follower her on her missions.

Harland handed her an MA5C with a grin. "C'mon Captain, I wont slow you down."

She sighed, "If I have to drag your wounded ass after this…" His grin deepened and she chuckled in return, "Let's go Corporal." Turning on her heel, she ran out the door, with him not far behind.

* * *

When they entered the hangar, a Pelican was near the already open bay doors. A single squad from the famed _Achilles Division _stood around it- _as famed as a top-secret, highly classified, Black Ops Division can get-_, fully armored and standing at parade rest. When they saw her approach, the Sergeant shouted, "Captain on deck," and they all saluted her.

The Sergeant leading the squad was actually the commander's second, Ben Holmes. He was an Achilles-trained Spartan assigned to Charlie Company, and one of the only ones to actually integrate an AI into his armor. The command structure aboard the _Trenton_ was different compared to other UNSC vessels, because it was a joint Navy/Marine ship. With Captain Walker commanding everyone aboard, Corporal Harland controlling the Marines and ODSTs, and Commander Amy-A024 commanding all of the Spartans aboard.

It was Ben's decision that dragged them all out here, he had heard through his ONI contacts that Admiral Parangosky was formulating a plan to end Dr. Halsey's career and possibly even kill her. He was too attached to her for that, saying_ "She's an important ally to the Special Forces, and saved my life more times than I can count."_

The Admiral only needed for her to do one last thing, _Project Infinity._ Halsey was going to be transferred somewhere in the Oort Cloud in order to start the project, with the only problem being that her transponder stopped transmitting to HIGHCOM and she was considered KIA shortly before she could receive her transfer orders.

So when her transponder randomly reappeared, he had immediately requested they attempt a rescue. Under the grounds that _she was far too valuable to let slip into enemy hands, and that she could greatly increase the effectiveness of the entire Division. _After discovering that her transponder was pinging at a known Insurrectionist stronghold, the Captain green-lighted the operation and dubbed it 'Operation Phantom.' An operation for division-eyes only, and even then it was reserved for the high-ranking officers.

"At ease Sergeant, what's our status?" The Captain asked, as she walked towards the Pelican. Trying to take herself out of her previous musings, she switched her focus back to the mission at hand.

"We are fully operational and prepared for dust off. Engines are warm and the pilot is awaiting further orders." He shifted as he saw the lone Marine following her, and then signaled his team to get aboard the Pelican.

Captain Walker nodded, and motioned for Harland to do the same. Once everyone was aboard she rapped her knuckles against the wall of the Pelican and said, "Take us out of here, Pilot."

The pilot responded in the affirmative and closed the rear doors, before lifting the Pelican off the titanium plating that made up the hangar. It hovered there briefly, before zipping towards the barely visible hangar that made up the Innie base below them.

The sound of clips being slammed into rifles and armor locks being double checked, soon filled the troop bay as the Pelican accelerated through the blackness of space.

Sergeant Holmes shifted in his seat, "Rules of Engagement are simple, if Dr. Halsey doesn't cooperate you are allowed to use nonlethal forms of _encouragement. _You are clear to engage anyone else, but check your targets, we may have friendlies aboard."

_"Touchdown ten seconds," _the pilot announced over the comms.

The Captain was wearing her standard Navy garb, a grey shirt and matching pair of trousers, secured with a leather belt. An M6S strapped to a holster on her waist, and a name-tag displaying her last name mounted on the right side of her uniform. She boasted an earpiece that was synced with the squad's comm systems, and all of her clothes were a Kevlar mesh, and could protect against small arms fire.

The Achilles-trained Spartans, playfully referred to as _Trojans_ by the officers and crew aboard the _Trenton_, wore a special type of armor specifically designed for the Achilles Division. _Semi-Powered Orbital Infiltration armor_, or SPOI armor, which was the perfect tactical combination of ODST armor and MJOLNIR armor, and was friggin' expensive.

_"The Achilles Division is a subcell of the Spartan-III program, and is operated almost entirely by a special breed of Spartans, beta-testing the ideas for the Spartan-IV program." _An admiral had told her when she was first requested to command the _Trenton_.

The only person that wore standard issue anything was Corporal Harland. He wore standard issue Marine armor, and was an odd sight, standing beside the four Spartans and the Captain.

_"Touchdown in five, four, three, two… Touchdown! Go, Go, Go!" _The pilot yelled, as he opened the rear doors of the Pelican.

The squad filed out of the Pelican their guns trained on anything that could be hiding an enemy. Ben took point and Walker wasn't far behind, putting her hand to her earpiece and tilting her head, "Pilot, keep the engines warm. We may need to leave in a hurry."

_"Yes ma'am,"_ the pilot responded.

* * *

Ben aimed his gun towards a group of boxes, as he exited the Pelican. His HUD identified them as ammo containers, and he switched to an infrared mode to see if anyone was hiding behind them. _Blue_, blue meant no one was behind the containers, blue meant he was safe… For now.

He turned his head towards a row of Pelicans, which sat motionless along the hangar floors. Several red blobs lit up his visor, and he tilted his head, looking for more. _None_, he thought to himself as he looked around.

_"Ben, I'm detecting several enemies throughout the hangar. I suggest suppressing fire 85 degrees to your left, while you flank them from the opposite side."_ Emily, his AI, announced over the comms.

His armor scanned the area, and he pulled up a map on his HUD. Reviewing what the motion trackers and thermal imagery had shown, he nodded. "Einstein, Sharp, and Harland put suppressing fire in grid 3-delta, on my mark."

_"Solid Copy Sir."_

"Hawk, cover the Captain." Ben said as he silently moved through the shadows, getting a clear line of sight with the assailants. _"Acknowledged."_

"Mark!"

Bullets peppered the wall behind the rebels, missing their heads by less than a meter. Ben squeezed three shots off with his pistol, before running up to them. He was a blur in the shadows, and they never saw him coming.

With a few quick strides, he was beside one of the rebels, grabbing his neck and snapping it before the others could even turn. He kept the body in front of him, using it as a shield before he finished off the rest with his pistol.

Soon after, the distinctive sound of Hawk's modified SRS99D, filled the air. His bullets striking several new targets, as they filed in through the entrance, attempting to rush them. _"Reloading,"_ Hawk said over the comms, and he was quickly joined by the sound of Einstein's MA5B laying down covering fire.

"Behind you!" Emily screamed into his helmet, and Ben turned around a millisecond later, taking out two rebels with expert precision.

"Thanks Emily, I owe you one." Ben said as he reloaded his pistol.

Emily smiled on his visor's holo-display, "Just try and stay safe, there's two of us in here."

Bullets pinged off of his armor's shields and he swore, lobbing a grenade in the opposite direction. "It's too hard to see in here, even with my helmet."

She transferred her avatar from his visor to his gauntlet's holotank. Her avatar was fully life-sized, and she was decked out in full ODST battle armor, but she was wearing a Marine helmet instead of the standard ODST helmet. She looked very similar to Miranda Keyes, except she had longer hair, blue eyes, and was a little more muscular than Keyes. Strapped to her leg was an M6S and she clutched an MA5B, her projection was fully colored and extremely detailed. He would've easily mistaken her for Human, but she moved faster than a normal human could. _"You just follow my marks,"_ she said over his comm.

She fired off rounds at rebels with perfect precision, and he repeated her shots from his position. Pausing only to reload or lob a grenade, and after five minutes she raised a fist signaling him to stop. He could see her looking around before appearing in his HUD, _"let's move out."_

He placed a breaching charge on a door and started to cook a grenade, allowing the seconds tick by. Than at the last second, he detonated the breaching charge and lobbed the grenade inside. A breath later, an inferno shot down the hall, scorching everything in its path. Screams echoed through the halls, but were cut off by the pops of Ben's SMG. Flaming bodies fell to the ground, motionless, after Ben walked by. He shot them more to stop their agony then anything.

He advanced a few meters, before passing through a series of crates.

"Stop!" Emily shouted, "I'm picking up FOF tags running up our flank."

"How many?" He asked quietly.

"Three and they're gaining speed... I'm getting no responding on any frequency, but radio is spotty over here."

Ben sighed, friendly-fire was the last thing he wanted now. He reached down to his belt clipped his weapons too his belt. Motion trackers went off but he couldn't hear anyone, then he heard a faint step behind him.

He turned just in time to get punched in the chest, his shields collapsing with the one strike. He rolled out of the way before it could happen again, grabbing the assailant by the neck and pushing it to the ground. Two more came running around the corner and he paused, realizing they were Spartans.

He reached down to the Spartan on the ground, swiping his faceplate with two fingers. It was a signal that no non-Spartan knew, and the approaching two froze. "Soldiers, report in." Ben said gruffly, standing as he did.

_"Petty Officer Second Class Linda-058."_

_"Lieutenant, Junior Grade Frederic-104."_

_"Master Chief, Petty Officer John-117." _Came the figure lying next to him, saluting from his position.

* * *

The charred plating crunched beneath Hawk's boots. He was retracing the squad-lead's path, with the rest of the squad not far behind. The resistance was light so far, they probably weren't expecting _one_ Pelican to pose such a threat.

He had heard over the comms, that the Sergeant was advancing towards the laboratory. "Do you think she'll like us?"

Hawk chuckled, "Einstein, you'll do fine. You can talk tech and she can too, let's secure the lab and get off this rock."

"Just asking sir," Einstein said quietly, a smile in his voice.

A horde of bullets slammed the wall beside them. "Contact left!"

"Engage, engage!" Hawk screamed as he pivoted on his heel, shooting from his hip.

Twenty rebels were crouched firing into the squad, nine went down within five seconds. He could see the captain shooting the chinks in the rebel armor, and Einstein was shooting into their helmets. Sharp pulled out a shotgun and started taking off appendages, he rolled and fired into one of their faces.

"These boys just won't give up," Harland said gruffly. Bullets pinged off the rapidly dropping shields, a few impacted the Captain's light armor, and more hit the body armor that made up Harland's protection. Moments later the fight was over, they knew that if the resistance was any more organized and it would take much longer to deal with. Time they didn't have, "We're just twenty meters from the Sarge's position, setting waypoints now."

* * *

Emily gripped the ridges of his helmet, staring into Ben's eyes. _He has such beautiful eyes… Focus on the mission, oogle him later. _"What are you doing in an insurrectionist base," her voice sounded through Ben's helmet externals.

The Spartan on the floor stilled, "I'd have to clear that with the admiral, Ma'am."

She did a hand motion in Ben's visor, he understand and shook his head. She knew how to replicate his neural signals and move the armor herself, but she preferred him doing it. "ONI section III, I want a full brief from you, _Petty Officer_. What other personnel do we have here?"

_Contact left…Engage, engage!_ Hersubroutines monitoring the comms flared in her ear, "Ben! The squad is engaged in a firefight, twenty-five meters from our position." Her voice flared in the helmet and on the externals, but she didn't care, these were _his_ boys.

She transferred her hologram to his arm, drawing her weapon and engaging the experimental mode the scientists were working on, _solid_. "I've got your six," she said looking into his visor.

Ben nodded, "We'll get back to this little meeting later, is Halsey with you?" He asked the Spartans offhandedly.

John's helmet nodded, confused. "She's in the medbay, treating another Spartan."

"Are these boys _shooting_ at my men, some of yours?"

The leader shifted, obviously cursing. "Um, yes, but we can't seem to get in contact with anyone."

Ben clenched a fist, "Emily. What's the ETA on the Covies?"

"Ten minutes," she chided, _he always asks, sometimes I think he just wants to hear my voice… Is that such a bad thing?_

Stop thinking so loud Em.' Ben's voice sounded in her ear.

_Damn side effects! The one time I forget something,_ he _has to hear it. You're not gonna let me live this down, are you?_

Nah' and you know I like to hear your voice, but let's just finish this later. Then you can rant about the side effects of my armor and your pretty voice.

_Okay, yeah we should focus… wait what?_

Later!

_Sorry, yeah, the squad just cleaned up the mess… They're coming now, ETA nine seconds._

_"The brief_, Petty Officer," Ben's voice sounded over the armor mic.

John cursed, "You wouldn't believe me sir."

"I always trust a Spartan, but you take way too long. Turn around."

She cursed in his helmet, "Benjamin. You don't know where he's been, what if he has naked helmet pictures in there?"

"You've seen worse with me Emily, _please_…" Ben begged in a way that melted her core. _Damn his voice!_

"Two minutes, then I'm out." She said with a sigh, and a silent 'you-owe-me.'

She transferred all of her presets and memory to the datachip at the back of his helmet, waiting...

**Fin**

-_comment, like, read stuff..._


End file.
